


Imagine Hunters

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot Collection, imagine dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killugon one shots inspired by Imagine Dragons songs. Rating can be anywhere from all audiences to explicit, but I'll include it in the notes at the top of each oneshot along with warnings. *Disclaimer: I do not own any Imagine Dragons lyrics, nor do I own Hunter x Hunter* Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Need a Minute
> 
> Album: Imagine Dragons EP
> 
> Track: 01
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Genres: Drama, Friendship
> 
> Warnings: Alcohol and drunkenness involved, slightly angsty
> 
> Author's Note: I wanted to start with one of their earliest works, so I decided to go with the start of the Imagine Dragons EP. They released another EP before that but the sound is kind of different, therefore this. Now that I look at this, it could almost be a spiritual prequel to It's Alright. It's short but the point is that, like the song, it's kind of upbeat on the surface while the lyrics have a meaning that isn't upbeat at all. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S.- Gon and Killua are aged up to whatever the drinking age is in their world. If there isn't a drinking age for Hunters, they're about 16.

**He said, "Your eyes are much too bright.**   
**The things you say are never right,**   
**The sins of all the world lie on your head."**

**So when you see me look the other way**   
**'Cause—oh, oh—lately all I do is play**   
**All the glasses in the world say, "Come with me..."**

* * *

Another shot. Another. Another. The world was spinning and it didn't matter because the alcohol's warming numbness made the spinning seem more like the world was dancing than anything else. Gon laughed giddily, spreading his arms and spinning with the world. Nothing mattered like this, not anymore. There was nothing to feel but light and bubbliness, all around.

"Why don't we do thish more?"

Gon's slurred words made Killua laugh as he slammed back his own drink. He was shocked to find that despite their similar builds, Gon was a complete lightweight. But that was all the better—it meant he was a cheap drunk. Gon stumbled onto the dance floor and began bobbing along with the music. It wasn't very good at all; he'd never been a good dancer sober anyway.

"So you're enjoying your first time being drunk?"

Gon nodded eagerly, swaying over to Killua to grab him by the shoulders and drag him onto the dance floor. Killua relented, knowing Gon would only keep pulling until he fell over if Killua didn't go along with him. Gon hummed off-key along with the music as he threw his hands in the air and swiveled his hips in the most ungraceful, obscene way Killua had ever seen. This was worse than just 'not good' dancing.

"Ish really fun. I'm all fired up. No more shtressh."

Stress? Killua danced in a much more refined manner, making sure to stay away from Gon's swinging arms and hips. Going too near him would be dangerous in a hundred different ways, but the main one was fear of losing an eye.

"I didn't know you even felt stress. You run into danger like an idiot with no regards for anything ninety nine percent of the time."

Gon laughed, spinning around closing his eyes and tilting his head back as if enjoying rain on his face. Killua was glad none of the other patrons were feeling the need to dance right now, or there might be a large fight over the amount of space the spiky haired teen was taking up on the dance floor.

"I get shtresshed jusht ash mush ash you. I'm not as shtupid ash you think. I jusht hide it better."

The song finished and Gon stumbled over to the bar, holding up a hand to beckon the bartender over with another drink. His face was flushed and he rubbed a hand over his face, pulling it away to find it soaked with sweat. Killua observed him with interest, realizing now was the best time to get information about how Gon's mind really worked.

"What do you hide?"

Gon grabbed the other drink and guzzled it down, spinning in on the stool to face Killua, beaming easily.

"I ishn't innocent. I jusht like acting like a little kid becaushe then I don't have to deal with lifesh problemsh. Theresh sho many. Ish jusht a lie, you know?"

It should've felt more serious, but the alcohol was also numbing Killua's inhibitions and the rosy glow in his stomach loosened his jaw more. He laughed, hitting Gon on the back so hard Gon wavered and fell off the stool. He dragged himself back up in an instant though, a goofy grin playing around his mouth.

"I think I've known that all along, Gon. You sometimes act too happy. I don't care. Even if you look at me with those big, shining eyes and lie about everything, I don't care."

They both laughed, reaching out to hold onto each other's shoulders and steady themselves from falling over. The bartender looked like he would say something, then he changed his mind and avoided them to go deal with other patrons; who wanted to get involved with two drunk Hunters?

"Thatsh why we're friendsh, Killua. We're both cowardsh."

Killua gulped down another large amount of alcohol, his shoulders and tongue as loose as they could possibly be. He didn't slur his words, but he was quite obviously drunk. He leaned forward, waving a finger in front of Gon's face seriously.

"Yeah, but we can't tell anyone right? People get hurt because of us and they'd be mad if they found out they got hurt over cowards."

"Obvioushly. No matter what, I'll never be sherious. Ish hurtsh too mush to take life sherioushly."

They howled together at the statement, slapping their knees as if it were the funniest thing they'd ever heard. Gon opened his mouth to speak again, then his face grew pale.

"Ish going to shrow up."

"Okay, okay, let's go back to the hotel."

* * *

Killua woke up with a pounding headache, and he let out a groan. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten to bed; the last night's events were fuzzy at best. He glanced behind him, and smiled a little at Gon's hair poking out onto the pillow. He couldn't see his friends head. He stumbled to the cold, tiled bathroom, running the tap to splash cold water on his face.

Gon, who had been awake a couple of minutes longer than Killua, stared at the wall tiredly. His head hurt as well, but it wasn't too bad. He could remember every word that was said the previous night. He slowly inched out of bed, feet making slapping sounds on the floor as he padded to the bathroom door, knocking lightly on it. Killua exited, resting a cool hand on Gon's shoulder for a second before walking to the dresser.

"Do you remember last night?"

Killua's eyes flickered to Gon's, and for a second Gon thought the answer would be yes. But then the ex-assassin shook his head, lightly so as not to make the world spin more.

"No. Do you?"

"No."

"Oh well. At least we're home."

"Yeah."

Gon kicked the bathroom door closed behind him, looking up into the mirror. His eyes were exhausted, his mouth slightly grimaced as if in pain. For a second, he let himself feel a wash of pain. There was too much to deal with, always happening, always being heaped on top of more pain.

"You almost done in there?"

The door muffled Killua's voice as Gon closed his eyes for a second, dipping his head and clenching his teeth, clutching the sink so hard his knuckles turned white. He'd let himself be serious, just for one minute. After that, he'd go back to smiling more brightly than he'd ever felt, and ignoring the crushing guilt.

"I need a minute. After that, I'll be all done and it's all yours."

After that, he'd go back to the land of smash and fairy tale. He just needed a minute to get his head straight.


End file.
